P
by Csc2
Summary: Percy is betrayed bye everyone that he loves and goes to teach at Hogwarts better than sounds
1. Chapter 1

It was a normal day at camp half blood, Apollo kids playing basketball and satyrs running into trees.

The giant war was over and Percy Jackson had killed Porphyrion and Polybotes all while the Gods could not help because of split personality. After the war the two camps decided it was best to stay away from each other except the seven they sometimes travelled between camps. Frank, Hazel, Percy, Annabeth and Leo were at CHB while Jason and Piper were at camp Jupiter.

The day went on as usual until about six pm. An Aphrodite camper came running to Percy saying there was a camper at the border. He got up from dinner and went to the top of half-blood hill where there was a boy with electric blue eyes and blond hair fighting off a hell hound with a celestial bronze sword in hand. He dodged a paw the size of a refrigerator and stabbed the sword through the hound's neck. In a poof of golden dust it was gone. The kid looked up the hill and yelled: "did you see that"! He came running up the hill and the second he stepped through the border he had a lightning bolt glowing above his head.

Chiron came galloping up the hill and shouted: "all hale the son of Zeus"! And bowed his head in respect. As did all the campers who were watching the events unfold. "What is your name son", Chiron asked.

"Jake" the son of Zeus replied.

"What is your age"? Asked Chiron

"Eighteen" was his reply

" All right Percy here will explain everything and show you around".


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: To answer some questions that was just a short thing to get it started. Also Percy still has the curse of Achilles. **

**Percy POV:**

As I was walking down the hill with the new kid I heard the campers at the top of the hill whispering stuff like:

"Wow did he just kill a fully grown hell-hound without any training".

I smiled to myself because I know how that fells from when I killed the Minotaur. When we got out of sight of Chiron he stopped and looked at me.

He said "I am the captain now". **(Captain Philips reference)**

"What do you mean"? I asked

He sneered and said "I run this camp from now on"

I looked at him like he was crazy and said "you will have to earn all of the campers respect first and with that attitude I don't think you will any time soon".

"We shall see", he responded.

"Okayy", anyway I will show you around camp. "Right there is the climbing wall and since you are a son of Zeus that will be your cab-

He cut me off and said, "I don't need your help weakling".

I stopped and looked at him and said, "Look I won't help you if you don't want me to but if you insult me like that you won be happy".

"Why should I care what you think"?

"Because it's respectful", I was up in his face now.

"Pfft" was his reply as he walked away.

Frank came up behind me and tapped me on the shoulder; I turned around and looked at him.

"What did he want", He asked.

"He is a new Zeus camper and he thinks he is better than me because he killed a hellhound" was my reply.

"Oh, well try to ignore what he says".

"Thanks frank I'll try". Just then there was a flash of light and Hephaestus appeared.

He said, "Percy, I Have a quest for you".

"What would you like", I asked

"I seem to have misplaced an automaton of mine; it went haywire and ran straight into the ocean".

"So you want me to retrieve it"?

"Exactly".

"I'll be on it as soon as I can"

"Thank you", He said as he flashed out.

I said my goodbyes to frank and walked off to find Annabeth. I went to the Athena cabin and knocked on the door. Malcom came out and I asked for Annabeth. He said that she was over at the climbing wall. So I set off to look for her. When I found her I told her I was going on a quest for Hephaestus and would be back soon. She kissed me goodbye and I went to pack.

I through some ambrosia and nectar in a back and set off. As it turned out finding the machine was pretty easy but getting it to Hephaestus was a different story. It turns out this was a fire robot. You would think something like that would not work in water, well you would be wrong. This was actually a Greek fire robot so it spewed it all over the ocean. I had to find the off button quick before it killed some wildlife.

I manipulated the current to carry me around it I saw the off button on the back of its neck right before it turned and spewed some more flames. I then manipulated the current so it was as if it was grabbing the switch. I yanked down with my hand and the thing became a floating pile of metal. I grabbed it and swam to shore were Hephaestus was waiting. I gave him his robot and he said his thanks and flashed off. When I got to camp half-blood I was expecting the usual post quest drama with being bombarded with questions and staying up for hours giving answers, but boy was I wrong.

**I always hate being on the receiving end of cliffhangers but it is fun to make you suffer. But anyway R and R for me thanks (: **


	3. Chapter 3

**Percy's POV: **

When I got there I saw the Stolls and went over to go talk to them, but when I was a few feet away they flipped me off and walked away. If it was anyone else I would have been surprised but the Stolls were always doing weird stuff. So I just dismissed it and went over to my cabin. But I couldn't get in because Leo was blocking my door I asked what's up. He scoffed.`

"Like you don't know". He said with an angry look on his face. He took a hammer out of his tool belt and smashed me in the face with it. He ran off. It didn't even hurt because of my Achilles curse but I was still completely surprised.

I walked into my cabin thinking first the Stolls and now Leo. What the Hades happened in the two days that I was gone. But I would not let it ruin my good mood because that day would be the day I proposed to Annabeth.

I straitened my shirt and yelled: "Lady Athena it would be nice if you could come here"! In an instant and a flash of light Athena was in my cabin.

"What is all this yelling about"!

"Sorry lady Athena I just needed to get your attention", Was my reply.

"And why would you need to do that", she asked.

"Well I have an important question for you".

"And what would that question be", she asked.

"CanIhaveyourblessingtomarryyourdaughter", I spit out super-fast.

"Slow down boy", She shouted back.

"Can I have your blessing to marry your daughter", I said slower this time.

"Finally, I was wondering when you would ask"

"I know you don't approve but- wait did you say yes"?

"Of course I did you went above and beyond to prove yourself".

"Oh", Was my smart reply.

"Here" she said holding out a little velvet box that obviously had a ring in it.

"Thank you so much" I said as I sprinted out of the cabin.

I went to the Athena cabin and knocked on the door Malcom answered and for some reason he looked nervous. I asked what was up but he just waved it off. So I dismissed it and asked if he could tell Annabeth to meet me at the beach at seven o'clock. He said sure a little too quickly and slammed the door. On a normal day I would have thought about it more but I was too distracted with the thought of Annabeth.

I walked over to the arena to have a spar with anyone who wanted to. I went in to the sound of swords clanging and campers shouting. I asked if anyone wanted to spar and only the snotty new kid Jake wanted to. He stepped forward and pulled out his sword.

I pulled out Riptide in pen form and said "bring it on".

"This is what the hero of Olympus uses to defend himself, A pen", I smirked and said:

"The pen is mightier than the sword", I uncapped Riptide. He stared at the three foot hand and a half sword for a second before taking a wild swing at me. I easily ducked under it and hit him in the side with the flat of my blade witch sent him staggering back. I stuck my foot out and he fell flat on his back; I put the tip of my blade under his chin and said: "I win".

"Well I killed a hellhound without any training what did you do that was so great", He said.

"Well I killed a Fury and then the Minotaur with my bare hands", I said with a smirk. He scoffed,

"We all know that those are just lies to try to get yourself more popular", I stared at him surprised and said:

"Whoever told you that is a liar and an asshole and for believing that it makes you of one as well" I said as I walked over to him. I think he was about to say something back but I punched him in the temple and knocked him out. All the campers in the arena started to Yell Stuff like: "that is how you treat a new camper" or "You aren't the hero of Olympus you are a lying jerk". I walked off before I got angry and punched there temples too.

Line break

I was in my cabin putting on my favorite sea-green shirt and trying to look good for Annabeth When my clock beeped. I looked at it 5:55, Crap I thought to myself I'm going to be late. I dashed out of the cabin grabbing the little velvet box that held the ring. I got to the beach with no time to spare but when I got there I was not alone. Jake was there to and making out with Annabeth, Passionately. My mind blanked and my vision tunneled, I let the box drop to the ground with a thud startling them out of there make-out session. I was too dumbfounded to say anything. Annabeth turned and looked at me. Her face paled and she said: "I can explain"

"Explain what", I said "was falling into Tartarus for you wasn't enough giving up immortality wasn't enough", I was shouting through my rage with tears running down my face. She looked down at the box and gasped.

"Percy I- I cut her off

"And you" I said turning to Jake who shivered under my glare "you had to come along and ruin everything for me You turn the camp against me you said something to the Stolls and Leo I'm sure and you had to take the one person I truly love away from me"!

"I told you the camp would be mine", He said with a smirk. By now there was a hurricane size five brewing over camp and picking up speed. A lot of campers came out of there cabins and looked at him. The hurricane was leveling about half the forest and the canoes were all in splinters. I reached out with my mind to find Blackjack. In about ten seconds he came swooping in asking telepathically, "Hey bass why so moody got any doughnuts" I ignored him and jumped on. "Far away, anywhere but here".

He took a running start and jumped off into the stormy sky.

**And Annabeth shows her true colors The HP part will come soon.**

**I like constructive criticism reviews they will make this a better quality story and probably help me update faster. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Percy POV:**

When I said far away Blackjack certainly listened. I watched as the rural farm land around camp half-blood turned into the subs of New York and back to rural again. A couple hours later we crossed Lake Ontario into Canada then north into the upper peninsula of Michigan and continued on until we were at least in North Dakota. But I was not thinking of any of this all I could think about was Annabeth and how she cheated on me. That look she had like a child caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

I noticed that Blackjack was getting tired so I asked him to land. We were now in a forest near the border of Montana. When he set down I promised that the next time I saw him I would give him doughnuts he was about to fly away when he turned around and said happy birthday boss. He flew off probably back to CHB. Then what he said registered in my mind it was August 18th my 20th birthday and my anniversary with Annabeth. At the thought of her all of my pent up rage suddenly exploded around me. A class three earthquake started around me with me in the center. Geysers of boiling shot up around me. As this was happening I was thinking what the mortals would think about the streak of odd natural phenomenon. All the Catholics saying that God is angry while the scientists will say that there is a perfectly good explanation to all of this. Then an odd sense of calm washed over me and seemed to be radiating from a point behind me. I turned and saw Hestia with Athena and Hecate

"Calm down", Hestia said as she put her hand on my shoulder. Instantly the earthquake stopped and the geysers stopped erupting.

"What did I do to deserve this", I said. "Why can't the fates leave me be for once in my life".

"The fates have their reasons for everything", Athena answered.

"You know what, I don't care anymore kill me", I replied not caring what the consequences of my words would be.

Athena nodded "I knew you would say that but Percy, if I give you a reason to continue to keep living would you take it"

"I guess", was my answer.

"Well I have just the opportunity for you", Hecate said.

"And what would that be".

"I want you to be a teacher at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry", she said. My mind blanked before I processed what she said. I burst out laughing.

"You want probably the most ADHD demigod of all time to be a teacher", I said through gulps of laughter. Then I realized something. "Did you say Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry"?

"Yes, I had a few demigod children a few hundred years ago and they started a school to teach people who have any part of the Hecate gene to use magic"

"So you want me to be a teacher"?

"Yup", she said popping the P. "You will teach a new class called Physical Defense so the kids can there learn to fight with more than a wand", she said matter-of-factly.

"Well guess I could give it a try", I said.

"Great term starts next week, you can find all of your supplies in room 5 of the leaky cauldron in London". With that she flashed away.

Next was Hestia "I wish to give you my blessing Perseus", She said.

"What" was my smart reply.

"I. WISH. TO. GIVE. YOU. MY. BLESSING." she said slowly like she was talking to a baby.

"Oh, thank you lady Hestia I accept" I answered. She put her hand on my forehead I glowed with a soft orange light witch faded in a few seconds. I felt so hopeful and happy and felt like I could do anything. "You can now use fire powers and summon any home cooked food" with that she flashed away.

"I am very sorry about what my daughter did" Athena said

"Don't be she made her own decision" I answered.

"Well if you are going to be teaching I feel like I should give you my blessing too" She put a hand on my forehead and I glowed a light gray. Instantly I started analyzing my surroundings for defensive and weak spots and I felt slightly less jumpy and my dyslexia was probably cleared up. She flashed off and I summoned a homemade doughnut and called for Blackjack. He came swooping down in seconds and immediately said telepathically, well that was quick, wears my do- crap is that a doughnut. I chuckled and tossed it up for him to eat. Oh my gods that was the best thing ever I feel like I could fly halfway around the world! "Well good because we are going to London". H stopped munching on his pastry and said: You can't be serious. I laughed and jumped on. H grumbled something then reluctantly flew off.

**Harry POV:**

Finally our new schedules arrived by owl. Ron Hermione and I were retaking our seventh year for obvious reasons and were now sitting looking at our schedules in the Leaky Cauldron. Hermione was looking at her schedule when she exclaimed "look we have a new class". I looked at mine and saw it too it was called 'Physical Defense'.

"Hmm I wonder what we will need Physical defense for" said Ron.

"I don't know" said Hermione "but it requires some new supplies"

"A sword or knife of your choosing" I read aloud.

"A sword or knife, what will we need that for" Ron exclaimed.

"Well actually I find it quite useful in many different types of situations such as if a man with celestial bronze armor were to attack you what would you do"? Asked a man with raven black hair and sea green eyes who was about 6 foot 3 and looked like he did not have an ounce of fat on his body.

"And who are you Ron asked rather rudely" I glared at Ron because the guy seemed to have an aura of power surrounding him and seemed like he could snap your neck with the flick of his wrist.

"Percy Jackson, Your new Physical defense teacher" okay now I definitely don't want to anger him.

"You're American but you have a slight Mediterranean accent" Hermione said

"Yes I am and speaking Greek for eight years does that to you" was his reply. "Anyway See you at school" with that he walked off.

"I think he is a follower of Voldemort" Ron said.

"Ronald"! Hermione exclaimed, "You can't jump to conclusions like that but I do admit he did have an aura of death and power around him and those eyes seem like there looking into your soul"

"Exactly! He's a death eater" Ron said a bit loudly. Some heads turned in our direction but Ron did not seem to care.

"I doubt that but he seems different than a normal human and I have never heard of celestial bronze". Hermione said scratching her head.

"We should get to know him first and then we can find out who or what he is easier".

**Finally done with this chapter it took at least three hours and now my fingers hurt so anyway HIT THAT REVIE BUTTON RIGHT NOW!**

**If you have not read the blood of Olympus don't read it sucked Pegasus shit** **and had no Percy POV**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N I HATE JASON I WISH RICK HAD KILLED HIM OFF SO EXPECT A PERCY KICKING JASONS ASS SEEN IN LATER CHAPTERS**

**Percy POV:**

I was walking back up the stairs to room five when I bumped into a man with fiery red hair like the kid down stairs.

"Oh I'm terribly sorry sir" he said.

"No harm done" I said walking up the stairs"

"Pardon me for asking but are you wearing muggle clothes"? He asked with a curios look on his face.

"Muggle"? I asked unsure what the term meant.

"Yes non-magic folk"

"Oh, well yeah I guess"

"Interesting… I am Arthur Weasley from the misuse of muggle artifact section of the ministry of magic" He said.

"I am Percy Jackson new Physical Defense teacher at Hogwarts" Was my reply.

"My sons name is Percy, and I wasn't aware of there being a new teacher at Hogwarts will my children need any new equipment for your class"? He asked.

"Yup" I said popping the P, "The will need either a knife or a sword of their choosing"

"A sword or knife, when will they need that in life"? He asked curiously.

"Hopefully never, it has been a long day so I'm going to go get some sleep" I said stepping around him.

"Yes, goodnight Mr. Jackson" He said with a nod as he walked down the stairs. I continued up the stairs until I found room five. I opened the door with the key the bartender gave to me and stepped in. It was a room with a view of London, A four-poster bed with a nightstand and a trunk next to it. I opened the trunk and inside was a note, it read:

Dear Percy,

Everything you will need is in this trunk. I encourage you to wear the robes but you do not have to. Your ticket for the Hogwarts express is included the train is at kings cross station on platform 9 and 3/4 and leaves at exactly eleven o'clock. So don't miss it.

Sincerely Lady Hecate

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~LINE BREAK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**About a week later:**

I was standing in kings cross station looking for platform 9 and ¾ when I saw the three kids from the restaurant with another girl that could be the Ron kids sister. They looked around to see if anyone was watching and sprinted at the wall between nine and ten but right when they were about to crash the disappeared. I heard a bong and looked up at the clock it read 11 o'clock crap I missed it! I ran over with my cart or 'trolley' as the Brits say. I sprinted strait at the wall and felt an odd sucking felling and poof I was on a new platform with a train pulling away into the distance. I hurriedly summoned a doughnut and did my best New York taxi whistle. In about a minute Blackjack came swooping down I tossed him the doughnut witch he devoured in an instant and told him that he would be carrying extra weight because of the giant trunk. Okay boss I'm the best horse for the job because I'm by far the strongest. I rolled my eyes and jumped on. I flew off to follow the train not even noticing the odd looks I got from the crowd of retreating parents.

It turns out blackjack was right; he had no trouble carrying the extra weight. He flew alongside the train and then did a nose dive under the trestle holding up the tracks. We kept following the train until we got to a huge Scottish castle with a lake next to it.

**Harry POV:**

I was sitting in a compartment with the rest of the golden trio and Ginny. We were talking about this and that when Hermione brought up the new teacher again.

"I still think he's a follower of You know who" Ron said.

"One Voldemort is dead so you don't have to keep saying you know who and two you can't say that without actually getting to know the person" Hermione scolded. "Though I am curious as to who he actually is or what for that matter" she said.

"You mean to say that he's not human" I asked.

"I don't think he's entirely human or not human at all, I mean when you look at him it makes you feel powerless like he's some sort of god" Hermione corrected.

"Look"! Ginny exclaimed. She was holding a copy of the daily profit, "it says here that a category five hurricane that randomly sprung up on the east coast of New York and then a few hours later there was a huge earthquake in North Dakota. Muggle scientists are trying to find an explanation for all of it while hippies are saying that it is the end of the world." She read out loud.

"Yes, yes that's all very interesting but while were still on the subject of the new teacher did anyone see him get on the train "? Ron asked.

"I didn't see him get on and I think I know why" I said pointing out the window at Mr. Jackson riding on some sort of winged horse.

"Bloody hell "! Ron yelled what is that thing.

"Where is it" Hermione yelled searching the sky for him. I didn't see him either so he must have dived below the tracks.

"It was some sort of winged horse" I said.

"Don't be silly Harry, there is no such thing as a winged horse. It was probably a hipagryph".

"I don't know I said" unsure. "Well I'm going to change into my robes" I said as I stood up.

**Percy POV:**

I asked Blackjack to drop me off on the train platform just as it pulled up. He did so and I thanked him with a doughnut. He flew off just as the students came pouring out. I turned around to get my first good look at the castle. Suddenly my Athena enhanced brain went haywire taking in all of the amazing architecture and skill put into building the school. Words started to flood my mind like flying buttress, Curtain wall and baily. It was almost too much to handle but surprisingly I actually found the architecture interesting. Well I guess that's what being blessed by Athena does for you. Suddenly a huge meaty hand was tapping my shoulder. My fighting instincts took over me. I swept the assailants feet out from under him and put my knee on his chest. I saw that it was a Hogwarts staff member judging by the badge on his shirt. "Oh my gosh I'm so sorry sir" I said taking my knee off of him and helping him up. by now all of the students had their sticks excuse me wands pointed at me.

"No harm done" he said. "You must be the new teacher here Mr. Jackson is it".

"Yup that's me" I said. All of the students still had their wands pointed at me the man waved them off and they retreated.

"I am Rubeus Hagrid game keeper and care of magical creature teacher here at Hogwarts"

"Really, what kind of magical creatures"? I asked.

"Oh we have everything from three headed dogs to hipagryphs".

"Do you have pegasi"? I asked.

"Nope but I've always wanted to meet one".

"Okay meet me by the lake tomorrow morning" I said walking away. As I was walking through the crowds of students I heard people whispering stuff like, 'did you see that, he just took out Hagrid easily' or 'I don't want to make that guy mad'. I smirked to myself as I walked off toward the castle.

**That was definitely a filler chapter and I'm thinking about adding Thalia into the story, anyway hit that review button and leave a comment! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Harry POV:**

As I saw the new teacher walk away I heard all of the gathered students talking about what just happened. I ran over to Hagrid, "Why did he do that and why weren't you mad and just crush his scull"? I asked curiously.

"If you knew his history you would be quick to forgive him too" he said seriously.

"Then what is his history and how could he take you down like that"? Hermione asked.

"That's not mine to tell, First years over hear"! he shouted as he walked toward the boats docked in the lake.

"Now I'm definitely going to find out who he is" Hermione said with conviction.

"Let's just ask him" I suggested.

"Are you mad"! Ron shouted. "Ask a former death eater, hey are you into any dark type of magic and while you're at it tell us what is your history with taking out half giants" Ron mocked.

"I don't think he's a death eater but he would have the dark mark if he was" Hermione said.

"Well we'll know tomorrow morning wont we" I said "He told Hagrid to meet him by the lake tomorrow morning so that's where we're going to be" I said.

"Okay but we should get some sleep if we are to get up early tomorrow" Hermione said.

**Percy POV:**

I was at the huge wooden doors that led into the castle when an old wise looking lady stepped out of a side door. "I am professor McGonagall headmistress here at Hogwarts"

"Nice to meet you I am Percy Jackson are all of the staff aware of my heritage"? I asked.

"Yes they are but the students are not if you wish to tell any of them I will not stop you but I do have to warn you Miss Granger will try her hardest to find out she is very into knowledge". She said as we stepped into a huge room with long tables and floating candles. We walked up to the table in the front of the room which I assumed to be the staff table. We sat down just as the students came pouring into the room.

"I'll keep that in mind I said as everyone got silent". McGonagall stood up and walked over to a stool with an old hat on it.

"Let the sorting begin"! She said loudly so everybody in the room could hear. She read off a list of names and after every name a student would come up and sit on the stool and the hat would yell the name of one of the houses. I would have been surprised a couple years ago but after the giant war nothing could surprise me. She said let the feast begin and the plates filled with food. It was all traditional food but what I really wanted was a hamburger so I thought about it and voilà there was a juicy ground beef patty sitting in front of me. I concentrated on making a fire appear in my hand and through one of the burgers in "To Poseidon I whispered. I realized that I hadn't had lunch and summoned two more and just as hungrily ate them.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**LINE BREAK**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After dinner a short teacher showed me were my classroom and dorm were I didn't know how tired I was until I saw the bed. I was asleep the moment my head hit the pillow.

The next morning I got up early and put on jeans and a sea-green T-shirt. I walked out by the lake and summoned a jelly doughnut. I whistled for Blackjack who came immediately and ate up the doughnut. I heard a deep voice behind me saying: "Oh my God he's beautiful". I turned around to see Hagrid coming up behind me. 'Well yeah I am pretty great' Blackjack said in my mind.

"Oh be quiet" I said out loud.

"Excuse me" Hagrid said.

"Oh my Gods I'm sorry, I was talking to Blackjack" I said pointing at said Pegasus. Suddenly I felt a presence behind me I mentally told Blackjack to go away. As he was flying off I did a spinning kick and connected with what felt like three figures. I could not see them but I knew better than to think they were gone. I heard something snag on a tree branch and suddenly I saw the three kids from the bar. I reached up and grabbed what was on the branch. My eyes widened, it was Thanatoses cloak! He had been bitching about it for years, 'Oh if only I had my cloak I could go to Olympus' 'Oh if I had my cloak I could do this and do that' it was really quite annoying.

"Where did you get this" I asked demandingly.

"It was a gift from my father" the boy with round glasses and an odd scar said.

"Well whoever gave it to him is a thief because it belongs to someone I know" I said. "But the guy that actually owns it is kind of an asshole". I said thinking about the time in Alaska.

"May I ask who owns it" The bushy haired girl said.

"That's for me to know and you to find out" I said

"Well what was that thing" She asked annoyed.

"That thing" I said with air quotes "is Blackjack. And with that I tossed the boy deaths cloak and vapor travelled back to my classroom skipping breakfast. (**A/N a lot of authors used this and I thought it was a good idea so I give credit to the person who invented it(not me))**

**Harry POV:**

After the Professor Jackson and Hagrid left Hermione started scribbling something on a piece of parchment.

"How did he apparate in Hogwarts it's not possible"? Ron asked

"He didn't did you notice how the air got drier when he did it"? We nodded. "Well I think that it is a different form of travel".

"What are you writing there"? I asked.

"A list of weird things he did, so far I have rides an unknown animal, takes down Hagrid, summons food, burns food, knows the true owner of the cloak and speaks Greek" she said.

"How do you know he speaks Greek"? Ron asked.

"He said in the restaurant Ronald". With that we started to walk back to the castle. I pulled out my schedule we missed breakfast so now we were late for herboligy.

"We have Professor Jacksons class last" I said.

"Well it's going to be a long day" Hermione stated. Ron and I nodded.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**LINE BREAK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Quick AN Malfoy is still a dick in this story **

**Percy POV:**

The day went by uneventfully with kids trying to swing a sword and completely missing the dummy. But that changed in my last class of the day. When the students walked in I could immediately feel the tension in the air. I noticed it was Gryffindor and Slytherin 7th and 8th years. I could already tell that this class was going to be interesting. I was about to get started when the same bushy haired girl that was always asking questions spoke up, "How did you do that" she asked.

"Do what" I answered even though I knew she was talking about the vapor travel.

"That form of travel when the air got all dry and poof you were gone" she asked. I stood up and vapor traveled right in front of her face. She practically fell out of her seat.

"You mean that" I said ominously. "Well to answer your question" I said walking back to the front of the room "That is for me to know and you to find out" I stated vaguely. "Any more questions" I said probably sounding a bit annoyed. At that all of the students shut up. "I see that there is tension between these two houses-

"Probably because they pretty much all followed the dark lord in the war" a Gryffindor said.

"Well we didn't have much of a choice did we" A kid with a sneer and practically white hair said.

"Well then this will be fun" I stood up "Choose one person from your house" I said.

"What for" The same girl that kept asking questions asked.

"I guess you will find out" I said with a grin. The Gryffindor's pushed forward the scrawny boy with the round glasses while the Slytherin pushed forward the same boy who interrupted me. "Now fight, whoever taps out or gets knocked out first loses" I said. They pulled out there wands quick as lightning and casted different spells. The beams of light were about to meat in the middle surly creating an explosion that would rip apart the classroom. Without even thinking about it I vapor travelled in the middle of the spells. I might have been killed if not for my Achilles curse but instead the beams of energy ricocheted off of me and fizzed out.

"Bloody Hell" the redhead kid yelled. "You should be dead Malfoy shot the killing course" at this there was an uproar from the Gryffindor side of the room.

"How are you not dead" the same girl yet again asked

"Once again that's for me to know and you to find out, Now Not with your wands, with your fists or your swords if you so choose" I said

"That's preposterous" Hermione said "you can't have a full out fist fight in the middle of school-

"If you don't like the way I teach the door is right there" I said pointing to the exit. I walked back to my chair and sat down. "Now, I never got your names" so before we start again we will go around telling our names so I can keep track of your grades".

"I'm Draco Malfoy" said the kid with the bleached hair.

"Your name is Draco"? I asked.

"Yeah do you have a problem with that?"

"Oh no of course not, I just find it odd that a boy like yourself is named after the most powerful dragon to ever exist" I said with a smirk. I think he was about to say something but I pointed to someone else for their name. It went on like this for a while until there were only three students left. "Now what are your names?" I said pointing to the trio in question.

"You don't know who we are?" the redhead said a little rudely.

"Well I don't really care that much, I'm just trying to be polite"

"I'm Hermione Granger" the girl said quickly.

"Harry Potter" The boy with the round glasses said.

"Ron Weasley" said the rude boy.

"There the golden trio" a kid in the back yelled. Some students snickered.

I ignored it and was about to start to talk when a girl informed me that it was almost time for dinner.

"Uhgg, fine since you seem to have such a problem with fighting tomorrow we will work on your fears. Four centimeters of parchment on what your fears are, class dismissed".

**Harry POV**

We were walking to dinner when I saw Hermione writing on the parchment with the weird stuff Professor Jackson does. "What are you writing?" I asked.

"Encourages fighting and believes that the Greek myth about Draco is real also spells bounce off of him then fizz out" she finished.

"Malfoy shot the killing curse not even a metal shield could block that" Ron thought out loud.

"Yes it is peculiar but we will figure it out after dinner I'm starved" I said as my stomach grumbled.

**Annabeth POV:**

I am a complete idiot. I can't believe I fell for Jakes stupid tricks. He turned all of the camp against the greatest demigod to ever live then drove him out destroying half of the camp in the process. He then dumped me and ran off into the woods after admitting that he never liked me and was using me to drive off Percy. And now I can barely sleep at night just thinking about that look of betrayal and shock on his face when he saw me with Jake and the thump the ring box made as it fell out of his hand. And the fact that a bolder from Zeus's fist came through my window and we can't replace it until three days with the Hephaestus cabin busy fixing all the major damage that was created by the hurricane. Now Chiron hasn't talked to me or anyone since he found out what the camp was doing to him. Now I realize that Percy is the person that held the camp together and with him gone we have nothing. No more Apollo kids playing basketball or the happy yells of campers. I bet to a new comer this would look like a death camp.

I was going to try to talk to Malcom or any of my cabin mates but as they did every time since the incident they shied away from me if I got close. That was when I realized that I wanted Percy back he would have died for me and I can't say the same. So to make it up to him I will go on a quest to find him and he will have to take me back because loyalty is his fatal flaw, Right?

**Done finally this was my longest chapter more than 2,000 words!**

**I will only update again if I get 5 more reviews thank you and goodnight. **


	7. Chapter 7

NOT AN UPDATE

I am so sorry but this is not an update. I just wanted to say I'm sorry that I have not updated. It is because I was on vacation without internet but I promise to update soon


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own percy jackson or harry potter**

**Harry POV:**

I walked into the great hall and immediately noticed that professor Jackson was not in his usual spot. In fact he was not there at all. "Hey Hermione, ware is Professor Jackson" she was about to answer but Ron cut her off.

"Probably reporting back to his group of Voldemort followers" Ron spat.

"You have to drop that Ronald if he was a follower he would be either dead or in Azkaban" she said.

"It still doesn't make sense though why would he miss dinner here; it's probably the best food in the world" he said back.

"Well maybe he has other things to do Ron like make the lesson plan for tomorrow or maybe he is just using the bathroom" I sad exasperated. We sat down at our normal spots at the Gryffindor table and watched the door for him but he never came. So we just decided to start eating and tried not to think about it.

**Percys POV:**

After I walked out the door I vapor traveled out to the edge of the forest I saw earlier. It looked creepy enough and when I looked inside I could barely see with almost no sunlight. I guess they don't call it the dark forest for nothing. A few years ago he might have been scared to go into the place but after Tartarus this was like a walk in the park, Scratch that sitting on a park bench was more like it. I heard a distant howl that could only be a hellhound I started to walk off in the direction of the sound. I decided that when I got there I would practice with my fire powers because I have not used them yet and if I came to a situation where I needed to use fire I would be screwed. I kept walking in the direction that I heard the sound in until I came upon a clearing. In this clearing was the hellhound hat I heard earlier.

I concentrated on my hand in front of me and suddenly a fire appeared in it. Even this small flame sent a wave of nausea through my body so I dimmed it down until there was just a thin membrane of glowing flame covering my hands. That's when the hell hound charged. I dove out of the way much like the time I fought the minitor in America when I was twelve. As it was trucking by me I reached out and punched it in the side. With a yelp it backed of growling and scratching at the blistering burn mark. He howled again and three more hounds jumped into the clearing. I shot a huge inferno at them. Definitely not my best idea because afterword's I collapsed.

I sat there breathing in and out not being able to move from exhaustion. I finally mustered enough strength to sit up I looked down and my shirt was completely burned! All that was left of it was some charred cloth. I tried to vapor travel but I was too fatigued. I needed water I remember a puddle not far from the clearing. I crawled in the direction of the school but when I got to the puddle all that was left was about a mouth full. Probably because the fire was so hot that it made most of it evaporate.

I stuck my face in all that was left, it wasn't much but it gave me enough energy to stand up and take a few shaking steppes. The whole rest of the way back I had to lean against the trunks of the huge evergreen trees.

**Harry POV**

I was sitting in my bunk looking at the mororders map when I noticed that professor Jackson was not anywhere to be found. The Ron in me was screaming that he was off with his band of Voldemort loving psychopaths but the rational side thought better of it. So I flipped through the pages one more time and was about to close it when a name appeared on the outskirts of the dark forest. It was none other than Percy Jackson. Though the first thing that I thought about was not about why he was in the dark forest or what he was doing but why there was a little blue trident after his name on the map.

I figured that Hermione would know so I sent her a patronus to tell her to go to the common room. I shook Ron from his slumber. He was very reluctant until I told him that professor Jackson was in the dark forest. He jumped out of bed.

"Ha I can't wait to see the look on Hermione's face when she sees that I was right," he said giddy with the thought of catching him.

"We don't know what he was doing," I told him as we sprinted down the stairs but the thought of him eating unicorn blood or something lurked in the back of my mind.

As Ron and I got to the common room Hermione was standing there're with an annoyed look on her face.

"Why did you wake me up at 12:30am," she said in a scolding tone.

"Because Professor Jackson was in the dark forest," Ron blurted.

"What" she gasped.

"Yeah he is and look," I exclaimed pulling out the map and showing her the mark.

"What does that mean?" She asked looking just as confused as I was.

"I was hoping you would know" I said feeling like we hit a dead end.

Let's go and ask him," she said. I thought I had not heard her rite but when she repeated herself I knew she was serious.

"Are you crazy?" Ron shouted. "This is exactly what he wants, to get us alone so he can kill us and say he was somewhere else" he continued. But she was already out the portrait hole.

"Damn it" I cursed. "Why did she do that, she always comes up with a plan first".

"Don't ask me" Ron said.

"Well we can't let her go alone I said while following her.

"Have you gone mad?" Ron shouted. But I was already out the hole.

Ron and I walked through the hallways until we got to the front door.

"Took you long enough didn't it?" Hermione said mockingly.

"Well you don't need to take off like that" Ron shot back. While they were bickering I took out the map and flipped to the page I saw him on earlier. He was still there but out of the forest and not moving.

"Look!" I exclaimed while pointing to the map.

"What?" they said at the same time.

"Why isn't he moving" Ron asked

"How should I know" I answered. "But let's go before he starts going again" I said while running out the door.

"I hope he broke his legs" Ron said.

"That's awful!" Hermione shouted from behind me.

"Come on lets go already" I said getting annoyed. The followed me while I looked at the map in the moonlight. I was coming up to him on the map but I didn't see him. This reminded me of Peter Pettigrew and I did not like it one bit. Then the next thing I knew I was lying flat on my face. I heard a grown behind me and jumped up. Lying in the grass was Professor Jackson. I took a couple steps back but I was shoved aside by Ron who jumped on top of him shouting in his face about what the bloody hell he was doing in the dark forest.

As Hermione and I pulled Ron off him he groaned again but it sounded like he said something.

"What did you say" I asked him.

"Water" was his only answer answered back. I pulled out my wand and shouted:

"_Aguamenti" _a burst of water shot out of my wand and into his face. He seemed to have gotten a sudden surge of energy and jumped up knocking me out of the way once again. I was about to fall down but he grabbed my shoulder and steadied me.

"Thanks" he said

"No problem" I answered.

"You probably want to know what I was doing in the forest" he said.

"But first I need to get a shirt." he said and just like that he was gone.

**I'm so sorry about the wait but i just lost inspiration for a while. I hope to update soon though.**

**And i am also thinking about another story. should it be an avengers/pjo xover, one where percy is an exchange student at hogworts or one where he is voldemorts grandson? comment witch one.**


End file.
